familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Eddye (1562-1616)
}} * Vicor of Cranbrook 1589-1616, Church of St Dunstan Biography Rev. William Eddy was vicar at the church of St. Dunstan's in Cranbrook, Kent, England. AKA: the "Cathedral in the Weald". Died at Cranbrook, County Kent, England in 1616. Actual burial site lost - most likely buried under the church Chancel as was tradition, or if in the church yard, marked by a wooden marker or cross that has been lost to time. Birth and Parentage William's birth year, father's name, father's birth and death years HAVE NOT BEEN VERIFIED. Until it is verified and confirmed by the Eddy Family Association that Thomas Eddye was indeed William Eddye's father, William Eddye, Vicar of Cranbrook, officially remains the earliest known Eddy ancestor. Upon the first page of the Parish Register at the Church of St. Dunstan in Cranbrook, it is written by the hand of William himself, since his signature is at the foot of the page, that he was "borne in the cittie of Bristoll." The church registers of the towns about Bristol as well as those of Bristol have been searched in vain for this birth record. Education William Eddye enlisted as a "Sizar" at Trinity Hall, at the University of Cambridge, England, and received a B.A. degree in 1583. After graduation, William moved a short distance to Thurston Parish in County Suffolk, where he occupied the church position of "Curate" from about 1583 to about 1586. During this period he was enrolled at Trinity College, at the University of Cambridge and in 1586 received the degree of "Magister in Artibus" (Master of Arts). 1591 Vicarage Appointment On January 12, 1591, under the reign of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth I, William Eddye was appointed the Vicar of Cranbrook by the Archbishop of Canterbury, Archbishop Whitgift, the head of the Church of England. He was a very methodical gentleman, a strict Episcopalian, judicious in his counsels, humane in his advice, and a reprover of immorality. Every way he appears to have been a diligent pastor over his flock, and has left a folio volume with eighty of its pages engrossed and illuminated, bearing evidence of his skill and taste, as well as care, in preserving the parish registers. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Mary Fosten On Nov 20, 1587 married (#1) Mary Fosten (d. Jul 1611), daughter of Ellen (Munn) and John Fosten. Sired eleven children (all born in England). William's wife Mary (Fosten) died in July 1611, possibly at the birth of Nathaniel #2. # Nathaniel Eddy (1589-) # Mary Eddy (1591-1641) # Phineas Eddy (1593-1641) # John Eddy (1597-1684) - (bapt. 1597) -immigrated to America on ship "Handmaid" at about age 33, landed at Plymouth (Plymouth Colony) on Oct 29, 1630 (O.S.). Settled in Watertown MA and he is listed on Watertown Founders Monument. Children born in England: John (bapt. 1622, d. @ 8 mos), John #2* (bapt. 1624), Mary (bapt. 1625), Sarah. Children born in America: Pilgrim (b. 1634, d. young), Pilgrim #2, John #3* (b. 1636/37), Benjamin (bur. 1639), Samuel (b. 1640), Ruth, Abigail (b. 1643, d. bfr. 1677). # Eleanor Eddy (1599-1610) # Abigail Eddy (c1601-1687) - md John Benjamin (1585-1645) and together they migrated to New England in 1632 on the [[Lyon 1632 voyage| Lyon]]. Settled in Watertown MA and he is listed on Watertown Founders Monument. # Anna Eddy (1603-1681) # Samuel Eddy (1608-1687) - (b. 1608, bapt. 1608, d. 1687). -immigrated to America on ship "Handmaid" at about age 22, landed at Plymouth (Plymouth Colony) on Oct 29, 1630 (O.S.). In genealogy records possibly referred to as "Samuel the Pilgrim". Married Elizabeth (most likely) Savery (or Savory). Sired nine children in Plymouth: John^^ (b. 1637, d. 1715) known as "John Eddy of Tisbury/Martha's Vineyard", married Hephzibah Doggett^^^ (or Daggett) (d. 1726) in 1658 at Watertown, Zachariah (b. 1639, d. 1718), Caleb (b. 1643), Obadiah (b. 1645), Hannah (b. 1647), and four children of unknown birth dates and unknown birth order: Elizabeth, Samuel, Ebenezer, and Joshua. Samuel and wife Elizabeth were both buried in the Eddy Cemetery, Swansea, Bristol County, Massachusetts. # Benjamin Eddy (1610-1679) # Zacharias Eddy (1610-1687) # Nathaniel Eddye (1611-1611) 2nd Marriage: Sara Taylor After the death of Mary Fosten, Vicar Eddy remarried to Sara Taylor, a widow, they had one daughter together. References * Rev William Eddye - GENI * #39433785 __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Born in Bristol